Two Girls, one Boy
by thetudorsanneboleyn
Summary: "I shall be dark and French and fashionable and difficult. And you shall be sweet and open and English and fair. What a pair we shall be! What man can resist us?"- the Other Boleyn girl. In which Kitty Howard and Anne Boleyn meet the prince and he falls for them both. But nothing and everything is fair in love and war and soon the girls will realise this.
1. one

Two girls, one boy

The two of them were like twin flames- one mysterious and dark and not beautiful, but when you looked at her you couldn't look away. The other blonde and bright and lovely and shining and you couldn't look away but you didn't _want_ to.

"And who are you?" a man asked the girls one day, his green eyes interested and awestruck

"Anne. Anne Boleyn", Anne replied, her blue eyes sparkling

"Catherine Howard. But please, call my Kitty", Catherine said, her red lips curving into a grin

"Who might you be?" Anne asked, tilting her head to one side and letting a blanket of black fall with it

"Surely you've heard of me. I mean, I am the prince", Henry bragged, trying to impress the girls

"Oh okay", Anne shrugged. Henry was infuriated- normally girls fell all over him and these two didn't!

Both girls turned on their heel and walked away, hair swishing.

"Wait!" Henry yelled. They turned around, "Can I have your numbers? I must speak with you"

Anne, Catherine and Henry exchanged phone numbers before leaving again, leaving Henry wondering where these girls came from and who, exactly, they were


	2. two

Two girls and a boy

Review replies:

Autumnrose2010- yes it is

Katherine Howard loved masquerades more than anything. Making herself into an older, more mysterious version was exhilarating and after all, she loved playing dress up.

"Anne, what did you think of the prince?" she asked eagerly

"He was alright, I guess. Probably wants us to be his fangirls that fall at his feet and take our shirts off," Anne shrugged

"He is perfect for you!" Katherine encouraged.

"Katherine! It's too soon! Please!" Anne snapped, clearly thinking of Henry Percy. Henry Percy was Anne's first love and they were going to be engaged but then Anne went to tell her sister, Mary. Only to find Henry on top of her. Two weeks later, she went to see Henry and sort it out but he'd shot himself in the head and his body was cold to the touch.

"Please say you'll come out with me tonight" Katherine tried, changing her tactics

"Fine! You're not a quitter, has anyone told you this?" Anne grumbled.

"Yes!" Katherine cheered, pulling out two formal dresses. One was red and sleeveless with a long, dramatic skirt. The other was short and navy blue with thin straps.

"Which one is mine?" Anne asked, motioning for Katherine to throw her the dress. The red one ended up in her arms a minute later along with a sequinned scarlet mask with a coral coloured feather. Katherine, on the other hand, wore the navy dress with a silver mask with blue flowers on it. The two girls got changed before putting on their makeup, jewellery and shoes before leaving to the masquerade ball.

Henry got to the ball, bored out of his mind, with his adviser, Thomas Culpeper

"I saw you with Anne Boleyn and Katherine Howard today," Culpeper said, eyeing Henry for a reaction

"Yes, so?" Henry asked, trying to keep his cool. _Anne. Katherine._ _ **Anne. Katherine**_

"It is good for you to see them, they are very high women, but be careful with your interaction. You are, after all, betrothed to the lady Jane Seymour.

Henry rolled his eyes and tried not to poke his tongue out at the name. Jane was like a sister to him. A plain, shy sister with no substance whatsoever. Suddenly, there was a commotion and two girls walked in.

Anne and Katherine. Katherine and Anne. Anne in a dramatically long red dress, her black hair in a ponytail that trickled down her back, her lips bloody red. Katherine was in a navy blue dress that set of her long curly blonde hair, her smirk pink now.

"Excuse me, Culpeper," Henry said, leaving to talk to the two girls. He was determined to fall in love tonight.


	3. three

Two girls and a boy

"May I have this dance?" Henry asked Anne softly. As Anne turned around, she made eye contact with him. For a moment, it took her back several years ago and she was watching Henry Percy smile so boyishly at her. But then she shook her head, snapping out of it.

"You may." She said, curtsying lowly.

"Anne, you don't need to curtsy for me. I may be a prince, but around you, I'd like to be merely Henry or Hal, if that's alright. Same to you, Katherine." Henry said softly, touching Anne's chin. Anne looked taken aback for a minute before smiling, "thank you...Henry."

The two danced and it was a sensual whirl of daring expressions and flashing eyes.

"Miss Howard." _His_ voice said to Katherine, causing her to shiver.

"Mister Colby!" Katherine said brightly. _Edward Colby._ He was the most handsome man Katherine had ever seen with black curls, blue eyes and full, red lips that Katherine could not stop kissing if she could try.

"Imagine my surprise when I heard that Anne Boleyn and Katherine Howard were at this ball. I snuck in so I could see you and saw a most beautiful girl at the edge of the dancefloor. Alone. With no male companion." Edward said, a look of shock covering his face.

Katherine giggled, "Mister Colby, while I am sure Jane Boleyn-Parker is very flattered, you must remember that she is a married woman and off limits to the likes of you!"

Edward snorted and began to lead Katherine to the dancefloor, "while Jane is a very attractive woman, I was talking about you."

Katherine smiled up at him as he twirled her around. Everybody called her a flirt or worse, but was it so bad? Love was beautiful and made the world turn.

After the ball, Henry and Anne went outside to talk.

Henry's first love, Katherine, had cancer and succumbed to it. Her last words to him were _I will always be your queen._

She told him about Henry and he squeezed her hand comfortingly when her voice broke.

He told her about his doubts in marrying lady Seymour and she agreed. From all the pictures she had seen, Jane resembled a sheep. A very plain sheep.

He told her about his sisters and she told him about Mary and George.

They talked about loss and grief and love and life. It was so natural. Anne felt like she could tell him anything.

At the end of the night, he lightly leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry I didn't do that sooner." Anne replied and pressed her lips back to his. They didn't notice the photo taken of them.

Jane Seymour, despite what people thought, enjoyed social media. It just so happened that one day she was on social media and she saw a picture of her husband to be kissing the _whore_ Anne Boleyn. Him looking at her the same way he looked at that prude, Katherine, who could no longer be a threat to her survival.

She picked up her phone and called her brother, Thomas.

" _Yes, your imperial highness?_ " Thomas asked snarkily

"Brother darling, don't be sarcastic, it doesn't suit you. We have a problem, in more important news." Jane replied, glowering at the photo of Anne

" _I can't imagine what an important problem is for you, Janey, so you'll have to fill me in."_

"There's a woman I need you to seduce. Her name is Anne Boleyn. Get Edward in on it, too. He can seduce her cousin."

" _You want me to knowingly seduce a Boleyn? Our greatest rivals?"_

"Don't sound so disbelieving, Tom. She is a very pretty lady, it won't be too hard a task." Jane spoke before hanging up, a smirk on her lips. No woman had ever resisted her brothers before and, knowing Katherine and Anne, they would be in bed with her brothers by the end of the day.


End file.
